Gifts and Sacrifices: Book 5: Part 1
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: Secrets are unveiled, danger lifts its deadly head, and even the Barbics are unprepared for what's coming...R&R please!**Updated! Chapter 7 added!**
1. Default Chapter

Gifts and Sacrifices

Sacrifices

Part One: How Did I Fall in Love With You?

Chapter One: Making Love Outta Nothing At All

            Igthorn walked along the halls of Drekmore, looking for Lady Bane. She had been planning and planning alone with Celina. The sorceress had to use them. Igthorn had recently learned that she was never there. She could release a few specks of power, but nothing more. She needed them.

            She had been exiled to the Realm of Time. It was everywhere yet nowhere. She claimed it was as close as the air on skin but far away as the farthest kingdom. She could become part of the physical world for brief moments but not for long. 

            "Oh Snookums, it's your Iggy-Poo."

            Lady Bane turned from her position and walked over to the Lord of Drekmore. It had been four months since King Gregor had been killed. The two had married in celebration. Both thought of attacking the new Queen of Dunywn but decided to plan a winning attack first. 

            Lady bane wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders and kissed him, so furiously that he felt light headed. She pushed her hands against his chest and then laid her cheek against his chest.

            "I have an attack, Darling."

* * *

            Buddi stood at the ocean, letting the water lap around his ankles. It was shockingly cold but the boy ignored it, used to discomfort due to his training. Ursa and Gritty made sure he had a high tolerance for pain. 

            A pair of hands grasped the boy around his broad shoulders. Turning, he smiled at his girlfriend.

            "Hey Firefly,"

            Sunni giggled. "It's almost midnight Buddi. Couldn't we have met at a…easier time?"

            Buddi sighed, "I wish Sunni. Ursa won't let me. I swear one day she's gonna just tie me up."

            "You aren't afraid of getting in trouble?"

            "Wouldn't be the first time."

            He grasped her hand and kissed her fingers gently. She smirked and kissed his cheek once,

            "You're sweet. By the way, why do you call me 'Firefly'?"

            Buddi sat down in the gentle water and Sunni joined him, leaning against his shoulder. Buddi smiled,

            "Because whenever you smile, your face lights up like a firefly."

            Sunni smiled and kissed his lips once saying,

            "Thanks Buddi."

            The boy flushed red a moment, before he said,

            "I'm just stating the obvious."

            Sunni blushed herself and smiled. She slipped into the ocean, up to her waist, ignoring the cold of the water. Buddi smiled at her and she motioned to him.

            "Move it Buddi."

            Buddi smirked and stripped his shirt off. Ursa'd kill him if he came back completely soaked.

            Sunni smirked, despite the shivering cold and Buddi grabbed her around the waist. He kissed her once and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, the most passionate she'd ever given him. Buddi stared at her.

            Sunni released her grip, her cheeks red as she moved back to the shore and sat in the shallow water. Buddi followed.

            "I'm sorry, Buddi."

            Buddi in reply laughed and kissed her back. He pulled back for the mere purpose of air. Then he kissed her again and again.

            Sunni closed her eyes and laid down on her back in the water, keeping her fingers locked behind her boyfriend's neck. Buddi looked at her,

            "Gum's sake, you're beautiful."

            Sunni giggled.

            "Sunni?"

            "Yes?"

            "Can…can I kiss you differently than I have been, at least once?"

            The girl looked baffled a moment and then nodded. She closed her eyes, not sure what _that_ meant.

            Buddi took a breath so deep it made him light headed. Then, grasping Sunni by her temples as gently as if she were a newborn, he pressed her lips against his. Pressing harder, her gently pushed his tongue through her lips and gently brushed her tongue with his.

            It made him gag but at the same time it felt right…good. 

            Sunni's eyes flew open, grew large as GummiBerry bushes as she felt Buddi's tongue intertwine with hers. It made her stomach churn and for a moment she was afraid she'd throw up. But once that passed, the feeling was replaced by pure joy, a ecstasy she was unaccustomed to. She pushed back, pushing her tongue under his and into his mouth.

            Buddi finally felt her tongue push back, her sign of acceptance.

            He felt sick, nauseous. But it was a good sickness, one he longed for. He pushed back harder, burying Sunni into the sand. She was smiling with her eyes as her tongue and mouth were occupied. 

            Sunni pressed her hands down Buddi's back, and then moved them to his torso. He'd been working out these past few months; it showed. Gently, the girl pushed away, withdrawing her tongue as Buddi did the same.

            Both sat there, feeling strangely guilty but then just as strangely, not caring.

            Sunni broke the stillness of the night,

            "Wow."

            Budid turned away, cheeks burning. Sunni brushed his chest with her fingers,

            "Don't turn away…Lover."

            Buddi whirled to face her. She quickly began to speak,

            "I know what it means but to Glens it has two meanings, both the well…you know way and it also is a term of endearment. My mom called my dad Lover."

            "Before they were married?"

            Sunni nodded, "That's what Grammi told me anyway. She said that I should only use it for someone I felt so strongly about that I'd die for them." The girl paused and kissed Buddi once, a regular kiss.

            "Like you."

            Buddi smirked, "I don't mind, Firefly just do me a favor."

            "What?"

            "Never, under any circumstances, _never_ call me that in front of Ursa."

            Sunni nodded, "No problem."

            Buddi smirked, "It's weird, two years ago we barely met and now I'm giving a girl a Barbic Kiss."

            "Is that what that was?"

            Buddi nodded. "Ursa doesn't even know I know what it is. I asked Grubbi."

            Sunni shook her head, "Will they ever come around Buddi?"

            The boy shrugged, "I don't know, Sunni. I hope so."

            "Why does Ursa hate me?"

            "She doesn't, she thinks you're weak because you're Glen."

            "Gruffi thinks she's stupid because of her attitude."

            Sunni paused, "They think we only _think_ we're in love." Tears streamed from the girl's eyes. "They say that we're making something out of nothing!"

            Buddi shook his head, "Now that's stupid!"

            Sunni nodded, "I've got Grammi, Zummi and maybe Gusto on my side at least but Gruffi dead set against it."

            The girl lowered her voice,

            _"You're a Glen! He's Barbic! Love? You're making love out of nothing at all!"_

Both cubs laughed at that and Sunni laid back until she was in Buddi's arms. The Barbic sighed,

            "Sunni, I should go. The Barbics'll wake up soon. If I'm not back in the woods I'm dead."

            Sunni grabbed him tightly and said,

            "Please, a little longer?"

            Buddi looked at her and smiled,

            "Okay, a little longer…."

* * *

            Calla stepped through the mass of Gummi cubs, a wide grin on her face. She knew how many times she'd heard the loneliness in her Gummi friends' faces, in their voices. That loneliness had since vanished. 

            After the gummies had arrived, they'd split. The crew of the Royal ship went to Ursalia where a kingdom similar to Calla's own kingdom now thrived. The crews of the second ship had returned to South Gumpton where their ancestors had thrived. The final ship's occupants returned to the Glen. Every single room was filled.

            "Calla?"

            The Queen turned and smiled as Grammi hugged her warmly.

            "Hello Grammi."

            "Calla, dear, how did you manage to get away from your duties?"

            "Cavin's talking with Sir Tuxford about attacks against Igthorn that may be an option. He said I looked a little pale and told me to get some fresh air."

            She smiled, "Not a bad idea actually."

            Grammi led the girl into the kitchen where she sat down on a stool. Grammi handed her an apple, which she accepted gratefully. A strange Gummi entered, one Calla hadn't seen before. She looked about forty or so. She had dark yellow fur, almost gold colored. She wore a dark blue dress with an apron. She was definitely a cook, probably a mother too. She turned to Calla and smiled.

            "Hey Bonni," Grammi said casually but Calla could see the joy in her eyes.

            The Gummi replied, "Grammi, and Queen Calla I presume?" The Gummi did a curtsy. Calla sighed,

            "Please don't do that! I'm a friend aren't I? You don't have to bow or curtsy."

            The Gummi smiled, "I barely know you calla but I already like you. Which is rare."

            Calla blushed and took a deep breath. Grammi looked at her concerned,

            "Calla, sweetheart, are you alright? You look pale."

            "I'm alright Grammi," the girl replied, but she leaned back. Grammi raised an eyebrow at her. It was the same look she gave Sunni and Cubbi whenever they denied sickness. Calla sighed,

            "Okay I give." She sat up. "Past few days I been a little under the weather. Little nauseous, few aches and weird appetite but that's it."

            Calla shrugged it off but Bonni and Grammi were translating that in their minds. Grammi asked gently.

            "Calla? Have you and Cavin been…intimate in the last few months?"

            "Grammi!" Calla's face flushed deep red but she nodded. Grammi took a deep breath,

            "Calla dear, I don't think this is an illness. I..I think that maybe you're not the last scion of King Gregor."

            Calla felt her breath stall in her throat. She grabbed her stomach absentmindly.

            "I…"

            Bonni spoke up, "You're gonna have a baby."


	2. Reunion

Chapter Two: Reunion

            "You're kidding?"

            Calla's voice was high, shocked. Grammi handed her a glass of water, which she drank with shaking hands. Bonni smiled at her and said, while handing her some broth,

            "I'm a ten time grandmother, sweetie. I can tell."

            "But…we only did it once."

            Grammi chuckled, "That's all it takes dear."

            Calla took a deep breath. "Wow."

            Bonni could see that she was absorbing this and decided a change of subject was in order.

            "So, dear, how are your people accepting that we're not fairy tales?"

            Calla took another deep breath.

            "The children are fine. But the adults are cautious. I hope they come around. I think we could be great allies."

            Grammi smiled, "Maybe the children will teach the bull headed adults a few things."

            Calla smiled, "Maybe, I hope so."

            She took a sip of soup and then inhaled its scent.

            "This is good, Bonni."

            The Gummi female took a bow, "Tis ma pleasure, Madame," she stated with an over expressed French accent. Calla smirked and took a swallow. Suddenly,

            "Do you have any berries?"

            Grammi nodded, "Sure."

            Calla went on, "And some toasted bread, some pie, maybe some more stew?" she blushed, "Sorry."

            Bonni and Grammi exchanged glances. "Sweetie you're eating for two…you just name it."

* * *

            "They returned? Are you kidding, mon ami?"

            Cubbi shook his head, "No, I'm not kidding."

            Sir Plucki knelt to the youngest knight's level. "Where are they staying, lad?"

            "In the Glen, at South Gumpton, and in Ursalia. They split up."

            "Shoe us the ones in the Glen, lad."

            Cubbi nodded.

* * *

            Well, the knights had expected a welcome but not that of celebrities. But the minute they stepped in, cubs bombarded them. Most of them were around Cubbi's age, some younger, some a few years older. 

            Cubbi shoved his way through them. There was an advantage to being young at times. Gradually the cubs began to leave. The knights found their youngest knight waiting. He said,

            "Oh yeah, should have warned ya that the cubs wanna see ya."

            "Why?" Plucki said as he straightened his weapons. Cubbi smiled,

            "Well, maybe because you guys are a favorite story."

            The cub said nothing else and walked into the kitchen.

            "Hey Calla!"

            The girl laid her glass down and hugged Cubbi. Cubbi looked at her,

            "What? You look like you just got a room full of diamonds."

            Calla nodded at Grammi who stated,

            "She's pregnant dear."

            Cubbi gasped, "Really? You and Cavin are gonna be parents?"

            Calla nodded. She noted the Gummi knights,

            "Who are these gummies, Cubbi?"

            Grammi answered,

            "The knights who helped our ancestors escape. Cavin told you about when he was anointed a knight didn't he?"

            "Yeah, but how-"

            "Celina."

            Calla looked at the gummies. Sir Blastus took her hand. Gently kissing it, he stated,

            "Sir Cavin has exquisite taste, M'Lady."

            Calla blushed, "You're a charmer."

            Blastus backed up. His eyes were fixed on the Gummi who'd come from behind the stove. His mouth dropped,

            "Leilani?"

            "No, Bonni." The female replied. She tossed her light violet braid behind her shoulder. However, Leilani was my third great grandmother. Why?"

            Blastus and Plucki smirked, "She was the best cook in Gummadoon. She acted like a grandmother to all of us, when we were younger, even younger than Sir Cubbi."

            Cubbi growled at that, saying, "Hey, I ain't a runt."

            Plucki smiled at him, as reassurance that he was aware of that fact, and then turned to Bonni,

            "You're a spitting image of her, M'Lady."

            Bonni smiled. 

            Cubbi stood to the side, bored. All adults were the same when it came to conversation: boring.

            Venturing into the hallway, he found himself drawn to a particular closet. He noted Sunni around it quite a bit but he didn't know why. Chuckling to himself, he stated,

            "What better chance than now?"

            he darted in and glanced about. It looked pretty normal to him. He was about to leave but his foot hit something hollow. Sitting down, he stared at the ground and finally saw the trapdoor. He brushed the dirt away and saw engraved words and a keyhole.

            "Sir Cubbi!"

            A hand slapped on his shoulder. Cubbi let out a surprised yelp and jumped up.

            Plucki felt his heart slow as he dragged Cubbi out. His voice took on a harsh tone.

            "Stay away from that door, you understand?"

            "But…why?"

            "This is a direct order Sir Cubbi. Don't question me, just do it!"

            Cubbi stood there, stunned as the knight walked off. He'd never spoken so harshly, so admonishingly. Cubbi glanced back at the door. 

            "Why? Tell me why!"

            He received no answer.


	3. Limits Crossed

Chapter Three: Limits Crossed

            "Please?"

            "No,"

            "Please?"

            "No!"

            "PLEASE?"

            "N.O. NO!"

            Buddi sighed deeply and slumped down in a patch of clovers. Ursa looked at him,

            "Don't give me that look, Buddi Barbic." She threatened. "My answer stands."

            "But, she's my girlfriend!"

            Ursa's glare would kill the undead.

            "Stay. Away. From. Her."

            Buddi sighed, "But Ursa…"

            "Don't you argue!"

            Buddi said nothing more but raised his palms in defeat. Ursa walked off. Buddi picked up a rock and threw it at a tree. But it missed the trunk and sailed past. A figure stepped from the branches and was tossing the stone up and down.

            "Lose something?"

            Buddi blushed, got up and walked over, 

            "Sorry Grubbi."

            "No problem. I'm used to being slugged with rocks. I helped raise Ursa."

            Buddi didn't laugh. Grubbi gestured the cub over. 

            "Come with me Buddi; I wanna talk to you."

            The cub, sensing Grubbi may well have become his sole ally, followed.

            The eldest Barbic led him to a creek, nearly out of the woods, before the creek turned into the river. Buddi sat down and rubbed his feet. Grubbi chuckled and sat down by the cub.

            "You've got it bad Buddi."

            "You gonna yell at me too?"

            Grubbi shook his head, "No, I'm not. It isn't your fault."

            Buddi stared at him. Grubbi smiled, 

            "Try to understand Buddi. Ursa's forgotten what it's like to be a cub. She had Gritty as a friend from the day she was born."

            "Grubbi?"

            "Hmm?"

            The cub leaned against the adult, "Tell me about that, huh? I know Ursa won't because she doesn't remember and Gritty probably doesn't either, does he?"

            "Probably not, he was just three years old."

            "Can ya tell me?"

            Grubbi smiled,

_Flashback: 33 Years Ago_

            "Not going!"

            Yalo Barbic ground his teeth and tugged his three-year-old son along. 

            "You know for a fact you have to come, gritty!"

            The small black cub pouted. He looked a lot like his father although his fur was a tad bit darker and he had the stubbornness of his mother, who had died in childbirth. She had been in a battle prior, although not by her own will, and lost so much blood that they nearly hadn't gotten the boy out in time.

            "Gritty Barbic! Enough! The girl is the daughter of my best friend, and you have to see her!"

            Gritty pouted, crossed his arms and sat down, refusing to move. Yalo grabbed the boy by the scuff of his neck, forcing him up. The boy began to yelp, protest in pain. Yalo ignored the boy's protests and only released him when they reached the hut. He hissed,

            "You…behave!"

            Gritty nodded and his father released him. The two entered.

            Warrio greeted his friend,

            "Yalo."

            The two males greeted one another with grasped hands on each other's elbows, the Barbic gesture of friendship. Yalo led his son over to Una's bedside. The Barbic female looked up, a rare expression of weakness on her face.

            "Well, how are you, Una?"

            "I'll survive Yalo," the female replied. "But this little one put up a fight, she did. I didn't think she was ever gonna come out."

            "She's got your fighting spirit."

            Gritty growled. Yalo lifted him up so he could see. He was stunned; he'd expected a puny girl. This female cub was well sized, not obese but not a puny one either. She had a sprout of red hair and she was squirming. She seemed to notice him and stretched her hand out. Gritty touched it and she squeezed, hard.

            Gritty smiled, she was a fighter, he could tell. He turned to Una.

            "Name?"

            The Barbic smiled. "Ursa."

            "Ursa…"

            In two years, Ursa was running about, getting into everything. One day, Gritty, now five years old, walked into her hut. Una was sharpening her sword. She smiled.

            "Hey there, Little Gritty."

            Gritty greeted her but then was bowled over.

            "Itty!"

            The Barbic female chuckled and then got up. Lifting her daughter off the black cub, she turned her girl to face her,

            "No Ursa! Don't knock people over, it isn't nice."

            "Itty like."

            Gritty grabbed Una's hands, "I do,"

            Una looked at the boy and noted he was waiting. Una set her daughter down. On her chubby legs, she grabbed the black boy for a moment to steady herself. Then she pushed away.

            "Gritty?"

            The boy looked up as Una knelt from her towering height to be at his level.

            "Can you make sure Ursa doesn't go outside for about five minutes?"

            Gritty nodded.

            The female left the hut, swinging towards the meeting hall. Gritty turned to Ursa. She had run to the food storage room in their hut and was saying,

            "Treat!"

            Gritty followed her. "You're not tall 'nough," he stated simply. Ursa narrowed her eyes. Gritty tried to reasonable as he'd been left in charge, even though he wanted some maple candy too.

            "'Sides, not allowed to eat now…sun's too low!"

            Ursa cocked her head, "Mommy be mad?"

            Gritty nodded. Ursa beamed, "Mommy not here."

            Gritty stared at her. She walked over to the counter, where the candy sat on top. She opened a drawer and used it as stairs until she was sitting on the counter. She slid the jar over to the edge. Prying on the lid, she wasn't strong enough to budge it. Frustrated, she kicked it off the counter where it shattered when it hit the ground. Jumping down, knocking several drawers out in the process, the girl sat on the floor and proceeded to eat the maple candy straight off the ground. She handed a large piece to gritty.

            "'Ere, itty. 'Or 'ou!"

            The boy smiled, this was fine with him. He sat down and the two ate the candy until only crumbs were left. Ursa started to pick those up when Una returned.

            "URSA MARIE! Gritty!"

            The two cubs exchanged glances and laughed. Gritty didn't even care if he was in trouble. This gal was fun.

            Una glared at Ursa and gritty, "Do I need to separate you two?"

            "No!" Ursa hit her mother's arm and grabbed Gritty's arm. "My friend!"

            Una turned to Gritty. The boy grabbed Ursa in a headlock and said,

            "Best friend."

_Present_

            Buddi laughed at that thought. Grubbi smirked, 

            "I thought that would cheer you up."

            Grubbi ruffled the cub's hair, "Just be patient kiddo. Ursa's got her reasons, just try to push her limits, huh?"

            Buddi nodded, "thanks." Then the branches parted and Ursa walked through. She knelt to Buddi's level.

            "Buddi? I was thinking it over and decided you can see Sunni for three hours. The only reason I'm letting you is because the knights are at the Glen and I need you to ask them if heard anything new if they have any new tips about Igthorn or Celina, understand?"

            Buddi nodded, beaming, before running off. Ursa called after him,

            "Be back by ten at night at the latest!"

* * *

            "Oh Buddi!"

            Sunni inhaled the deep violet and white flowers he'd brought her before putting them in a vase. She dragged Buddi down the hall and into the library. Opening an ancient door, she led him down into the one empty room left. 

            "Thanks! I wanna talk to you alone. What kinda flowers are those? Did you talk to the knights already?"

            Buddi chuckled, "Yes I talked to the knights, Firefly. Those are sunset blossoms. Flowers that only grown in the canopy of Barbic Woods."

            Sunni smiled. "You know what I like don't you?"

            She laid down by a fireplace. Throwing in some wood, she lit it, relieved that all the fireplaces worked now.

            Buddi asked, "You fixed everything?"

            "Yep, we all use the other living room mainly so this one's usually empty."

            "Nice." He sat by the fire and Sunni laid her head in his lap. 

            'I missed you, lover."

            "I missed you too, I have to go in about fifteen minutes though."

            "But you just got here!"

            "I know Firefly."

            "Please, one more hour, please?"

            Buddi sighed, comforted by the heat of the fire and Sunni's scent.

            "I guess a while longer…"

            A loud chime brought Buddi back to consciousness. Sitting up, he noted the fire had since died and that Sunni was asleep on his lap. He smiled a minute and then gently laid her down and raced to the wall clock.

            "Buddi?" Sunni yawned as she sat up.

            Buddi's heart stopped, the clock had to wrong but he knew that with Gruffi around it wasn't.

            "Oh My Gum, it's six AM, Ursa's gonna kill me!"


	4. Cassandra

Chapter Four: Cassandra

            Calla took in a deep breath, trying to still the pain in her abdomen. It was agonizing. She was only seven months. This…

            The girl stood and walked down the hall. Her vision swirled.

            "Calla!"

            The girl looked up and relief flooded her eyes. 

            "Cavin."

            The King wrapped his arms around her and she let her weight shift against her husband. Cavin lifted her into his arms and carried her to set her on a chair. She was gasping but then that pain ceased. Most of her strength felt zapped.

            "Calla? Are you alright?"

            "I.. I'm alright."

            Cavin bit his lower lip, "Are you sure?"

            Calla nodded and kissed her husband's cheek, "I'm fine, really. Just need to rest a little."

            Cavin seemed unconvinced but nodded,

            "If you're sure."

            "I'm okay. I'll rest up and then go see the Gummies maybe they've got some herbs I can use."

            Cavin nodded. "Okay…'

            "Your Majesty, Your Highness?"

            The two turned as Sir Tuxford appeared in the doorway. He walked in and said gently,

            "The kingdom is waiting for the announcement you plan to make."

            The two nodded and stood.

            Cavin turned to his wife, "Calla? Are you sure you can.."

            "If I have a little help, I'll be fine."

            Cavin nodded and let her lean against him. Moving in this way, the two made their way out to the balcony to address the kingdom.

* * *

            Calla rubbed her temples as she walked through the forest towards Gummi glen. Her people were _so_ stubborn. They told simply that only when the gummies proved they were trustworthy would they accept them as allies but not before.

            "Calla?"

            The girl looked up as she saw a small Gummi girl, maybe Cubbi's age. She was a hot pink shade with short hair to her chin, wavy. She wore black slacks, knee high brown boots and a baggy white t-shirt. 

            "It _is_ Calla right? I just know what I hear."

            Calla smiled, "Queen Calla at your service, sweetie."

            "Name's Tavi."

            Calla almost said more but a swift pain shot through her stomach and she sank to the ground,

            "Calla?"

            Calla could barely hear it, barely hear her. The pain blinded her ears. The next things she knew she was looking up in Grammi's eyes. Someone else wiped the sweat from her forehead. Turning her eyes, she saw Zummi. She was lying on a bed.

            "What…what happened?"

            "Yes, what happened Bonni?"

            The violet haired Gummi turned and said, "Contractions."

            Calla sat up, "But I'm only seven months. Maybe eight…maybe!"

             Bonni smiled, "Sweetie, there's no reason for panic yet. Just relax."

            "Does Cavin…"

            "Cubbi went to get him."

            Calla nodded. Grammi pressed her back down, "Rest."

            Calla sighed and closed her eyes again. The pain began to dull but she felt the child within her turn, stir. It kicked her once as if to say,

            "Lemme out!"

* * *

            Buddi bit his lower lip and walked back to Sunni. She looked at him with pitying eyes. 

            "We.. we musta dozed off."

            Buddi nodded. He knew he was in for it now. If he knew Ursa, she was storming over here right now, most likely with Gritty with her. Gritty followed Ursa in her decisions. He'd yell at him too, although not as much as Ursa.  Still it wasn't something he was looking forward to.

            "Buddi?"

            "Yeah, Sunni?"

            "I…I'm, sorry you're gonna get in trouble."

            Buddi smiled. 'I'm used to it."

            'But-"

            "BUDDI!"

            Buddi winced, "Ursa, definitely Ursa. Gritty too, I can hear him."

            "Buddi?"

            "Sun-" Buddi began. Sunni silenced him by giving him a kiss on the lips. Buddi gasped as she pulled away and said, 

            "I'm sorry Buddi."

            Buddi stepped out into the hallway.

            "Buddi!"

            Ursa came around the corner. Gritty wasn't far behind her. 

            "What were you thinking? Gum's sake, I said be home by ten!"

            "Let me explain-"

            A rushing Gummi towards the kitchen interrupted them. Buddi called after her,

            "Hey what's the rush?"

            "Calla's water broke!"

* * *

            "Hang in there, sweetie."

            Calla squeezed Grammi's hand hard as she tried to pull in air. Grammi and Cavin were the only two guests in the room. The advantage to having a lot of gummies around was that several of them were trained physicians. 

            "But Grammi, Cavin, it's too early. I…urg!"

            She let out a scream of pain and squeezed Cavin's hand harder than she ever had. Her husband let no wince come to his face, merely took the pain and stroked his wife's forehead. She sighed in pain. Looking at the few doctors around her, she was grateful beyond comprehension that she'd met the gummies.

            "Okay sweetie you can take a break."

            Calla leaned back. She had been in labor for two hours but it felt like two days. Her pulse was racing, and she was in so much pain she just prayed for it to be over with.

            "Calla, dear?" Grammi's gentle voice pierced her thoughts. "Calla dear, you need to relax, your pulse is too fast."

            "I'll.. I'll try."

            Cavin rubbed her hand gently.

            The nurse Gummi at Calla's feet was light forest green with black hair in curls that she had bound back. Her name was Merci. She smiled at the human girl that all the gummies in the glen had grown to love. Both her and her husband,

            "Push again honey, I think the child's ready to come out."

            "About time," Calla hissed. She pushed, pushed as if her life depended on it. By the heavens, all she wanted was the pain to end to be over with. Then as she first heard a wailing everything went black for her.

            "Calla?"

            Grammi gestured Cavin aside and laid her head on Calla's chest.

            "She's not breathing!"

* * *

            "But Ursa-"

            "No buts, move it!"

            Ursa smacked Buddi's backside once, hard. The cub yelped involuntarily. Rubbing his bottom he protested, "I'm fourteen, aren't I a little big for that?"

            Ursa glared at him, "You'll never outgrow discipline."

            "I didn't do anything!"

            Ursa glared at him again. Her eyes were burning. Buddi lowered his head, "I can explain really."

            "You can explain it on the way home and while you're doing all the chores I have for you."

            "Aw…" the cub stopped, "can't I see what Calla has first?"

            "No!"

            "But-"

            "She's a human! You stay away!"

            Ursa grabbed the cub's arm and tugged him away.

            "Don't push my temper."

* * *

            "Calla!"

            Grammi held Cavin back. The baby's cries were loud in the silent chamber. Finally after what seemed like ages, Calla took a shaky breath. Cavin raced to her side,

            "Calla!"

            The queen opened her eyes weakly. She felt weak beyond description yet she forced herself to hug her husband. 

            "Cavin, our baby?"

            Cavin looked at Merci. Merci did a swift examination. 

            "you're lucky, Queen Calla. You lost quite a bit of blood. I've managed to stop it. But I would advise very healthy eating the next few days. You'll need to build your strength back up. I was almost afraid I wouldn't get you breathing again."

            Calla sighed, "Can I see my baby?"

            Merci smiled, "It's a girl. She's very small but other than that seems healthy although I would want to keep an eye on her for a few days."

            Calla and Cavin nodded. Calla held her arms out, even as weak as she was. Cavin smiled,

            "Let us see our daughter."

            Merci smiled and handed the queen a small bundle. Grammi and Merci departed. Grammi could see the 'darling' later.

            Calla's heart was pounding. She had never thought she could feel so much joy, such pride. Btu as she held this small girl in her arms, her daughter, the daughter she and Cavin had created, pride overwhelmed her. 

            "She's perfect."

            The girl had a small physical form and a tuff of brown hair atop her head but her eyes shone with her mother's glimmer. Cavin grasped his daughter's small hand,

            "She's gorgeous, just like her mother."

            Calla smiled. "Her name…"

            The two looked at one another and said in unison the only name that fit:

            "Cassandra."


	5. Age Difference

Chapter Five: Age Difference

            Buddi sighed and threw his scrub brush down. Ursa hadn't been kidding. He'd been home for two days and every second he was awake, he was working. He hadn't had one second to play. After training, he would work until dinner and then after dinner, he would work until time for bed. 

            "Buddi?"

            The cub turned from the floor of the weapons room and faced the door. Ursa came in and handed him a sandwich. He'd had sandwiches for the past two days because he could work while he ate. 

            Buddi sighed and picked up the brush again but Ursa took it away.

            "Listen a minute," she said. Buddi gratefully let go of the brush and sat on his knees. Ursa sat down by him.

            "Buddi," she stated as the cub dug into the sandwich, "Look, you said you had an explanation. I'd love to hear it."

            Buddi sighed, "Ursa, why were you so worried? I can take care of myself."

            "Celina's after you Buddi! I should have sent an adult with you."

            "Ursssaaa, I'm fourteen."

            Ursa smirked at the cub's desire for independence. She'd been the same way. She looked at Buddi sternly, but not unkindly.

            "I know Buddi. I know." She smiled at him, "But you're still not old enough to handle a battle by yourself. You have to be sixteen before we let you enter battle and even then you have to be near a trained adult at all times." She ruffled his hair,

            "You've still a ways to go."

            Buddi sighed deeply, "I know…"

            "Now why were you over there all night?"

            Buddi wasn't surprised by the change of subject. Ursa hardly ever let her emotions get revealed. She'd already revealed too much. Buddi went along with it as he stuffed the remainder of his sandwich into his mouth and licked the honey off his fingers.

            "Well, I got the info from the knights that I already told you and then went to see Sunni for a bit before I left. She took me into an old living room where they had a fire going and talked to me a but, I told her I had to go soon but she asked me to stay a little longer so I said okay a little longer. I fell asleep. Next thing I knew it was morning."

            Ursa shook her head and stood, "You give in too easy, Buddi."

            "Sorry."

            "Just try harder. Now get back to work."

            Buddi sighed, "How long do I have to do these chores?"

            "Until next week."

            Ursa left the cub to his work.

* * *

            Calla took a breath and gently lifted her daughter from her crib. The girl looked a lot like her father. Her brown hair was almost the same shade but she had blond highlights from her mother. 

            "Calla?"

            Calla turned as her husband entered,

            "Yes?"

            "They're here."

            Calla nodded and lifted her daughter closer to her breast.

            "It's time to meet your allies, little one. You've seen the gummies. Now it's time to meet your human allies."

            The girl walked down the corridors and then handed Cassandra to Cavin.  The new father cradled her gently as he watched his wife run into the main hall. It was hard to believe the girl she was running to meet had once been her rival. They were good friends now.

            "Marie!"

            The black haired princess opened her arms and embraced her friend. Marie hugged the blond haired princess.. no, the _queen_ with all her strength. Calla returned the embrace and then greeted King Jean-Claude.

            "Bonjour, my dear," he greeted her warmly. "We received your message and got here tout-suite."

            Calla nodded and accepted his embrace.

            He drew back from her, and said softly, "Is your father truly…"

            The girl nodded sadly. Marie hugged Calla gently. True, she was richer and used to more than Calla but she knew for a fact that without her father it would have no meaning to her. She let Calla hug her tightly for a few minutes before saying,

            "You're queen now?"

            Calla nodded but didn't pull away right away. Instead she concentrated on the comfort Marie brought her and laid her head in the girl's black hair for a moment. When the moment passed, she pulled away.

            "Marie, King Jean-Claude, I'd like you to meet my husband Cavin."

            Cavin walked into the light and handed Cassandra to her mother. He greeted their visitors and then nodded at Calla who walked forward and added,

            "And my daughter, Cassandra."

            Marie raced forward. The brown haired newborn gazed at her with wide innocent eyes. Marie looked at Calla,

            "Oh si'vous plait, can I hold her?"

            Calla smiled, "Sit down."

            Cavin led Marie to a chair and she held her arms out for the small infant. She cradled her gently, more gently than her father had ever seen her hold anything. Cassandra in response made no crying and instead grabbed a small handful of Marie's black hair and chewed on it.

            The black haired princess didn't pull away as expected but instead let the girl chew on her hair.

            Cavin and calla smiled,

            "Maybe this'll be alright after all."

* * *

            Buddi gave Ryo a glare from the corner of his eye and said,

            "You really hate me don't you?"

            Ryo seemed taken aback a moment,

            "No I don't. But I do think you don't use the common sense you were born with."

            Buddi crossed his arms, "that's your opinion but you don't have to cut me down so much!"

            "I do to get you to comprehend anything."

            Buddi gave the adult a rude hand gesture, one he never used with anyone else. He saw the adults use it occasionally, two fingers wrapped together and pointed at their opponent. Ryo was the only adult that ever made him angry enough.

            "Do that again cub and I'll snap those fingers of yours."

            "I bet you would."

            Ryo turned to Buddi and they stared each other down, for a moment. Then Ryo stated,

            "Buddi let me get this through your thick skull. Stay away from glens and humans, they're bad influences and you don't need to get any weaker."

            "Why should I listen to you, you arrogant idiot!"

            Ryo was astounded for a moment and then said,

            "Listen to me, you little smart aleck, I'm an adult, you're a child; I'm big, you're little; I'm experienced, you're a tenderfoot; I'm smart, you're dumb; I'm right, you're wrong! Get used to it!"

            Buddi stumbled back and then kicked Ryo's shin.

            "Hey! What's going on here?"

            The two turned, Grubbi was standing in the doorway. Buddi glared at Ryo and turned his back on the adult, stormed off, and said,

            "Nothing, nothing at all."


	6. Bending Barriers

Chapter Six: Bending Barriers

            Buddi laid down on his bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Why did he have such a bad feeling? He turned over and tried to go back to sleep. Nope, wasn't happening. He glanced outside,

            It was nearly dawn. The cub stepped outside and sat on the balcony. He felt a tingling in his arms…the second growth spurt. He'd received it a few days ago. Ursa'd given him some cream for it but it hadn't been as strong as his first. The cub absent-mindedly rubbed his upper arms.

            "You'll get sick."

            Buddi turned and instead of Ursa saw Gritty leaning against the doorway. Buddi stood and said, 

            "So?"

            Gritty shook his head,

            "You're as stubborn as Ursa."

            Buddi narrowed his eyes, "She's no help right now. She hates me!"

            Gritty stared at him, "Gum's sake, you know that's not true."

            Buddi sighed and turned from him, "I thought I was sure."

            Gritty walked over to the cub and put a hand on his shoulder. Buddi made no reaction. Instead he sighed,

            "I…I didn't _mean_ to fall asleep. Why is she making such a big deal over it?"

            "Cause you worried her."

            Buddi laughed and turned to Gritty, "Her? Worried?"

            Gritty sighed, "more than that Buddi." He chuckled low in his throat and dropped to the cub's level, suddenly aware that cub had grown. He used to have to drop completely to his knees, now he just knelt. 

            "She raised you from a little cub Buddi, from the moment you were born almost. She doesn't want to admit it but the fact is, her 'Buddeums' is growing up."

            Buddi looked directly at Gritty, "_Please _don't call me that."

            Gritty smirked, "See?"

            Buddi sighed, "it used to bug me a little but now it's embarrassing."

            Gritty smirked, "it's because you're older."

            Buddi nodded, "Then why won't she let me grow up?"

            Gritty smiled as he stood, "It…it's a female thing I guess. Actually any parent feels that way. But Buddi, she wants you to find another girl besides Sunni. Sunni isn't strong enough."

            Buddi growled, for the first time actually let out a fully fledged growl and hissed, "She's stronger than you know."

            He turned to the adult and narrowed his eyes. He longed so badly to tell gritty off, maybe even swing his fist once or twice. But Buddi wasn't a fool. He was a good fighter but _any_ of the adults could floor him; he knew for fact, which Barbic would be smeared across the floor in a fight.

            The cub snarled and started to breathe heavily, almost like a rabid animal. Gritty cocked his eyebrow at him cynically. Gritty moved his hands to Buddi's shoulders. 

            Buddi jerked away like Gritty's hands were acidic. The Barbic seemed stunned; Buddi'd been cranky before, in fact that was one-way Gritty had been able to tell when his growth spurts were coming. But he'd never _rejected_ him so sharply.

            That's exactly what it was: rejection.

            "Buddi…"

            Buddi's glare stopped him cold. He turned from the adult and stared out over the forest, by the balcony. The adult walked up behind him and gently rested a hand on his shoulder,

            "Partner,"

            Jerking away from his touch, the cub hissed,

            "Don't touch me!"

            Now the adult was getting agitated,

            "Watch your tongue, cub."

            Buddi growled, "you think the same as Ryo don't you?"

            "What's that?"

            "I'm just a kid. I'm stupid!"

            Gritty looked at him sternly, "No you aren't stupid, I'm well aware of that. However, you often _do_ try our patience."

            Buddi growled, "Leave Sunni alone."

            Gritty sighed and looked to the sky for help. Seeing none, he looked at the cub, shook his head and walked off, saying,

            "Go back to bed."

            Buddi growled but did take the smoky Barbic's advice. He was a bit cold and he welcomed the warmth of his bed. His punishment was over but he still had to train and for that he generally needed all the sleep he could steal.

            He glanced over at his desk. Opening the drawer, he removed the silver key he had found so long ago. He ran his fingers over it. It was slick and cold, everything about it reminded the cub of danger.

            He shivered involuntarily. He had to get answers, soon.

* * *

            Buddi swallowed hard and nodded to Cubbi and Sunni. He'd snuck out the next night and sent the two a message to meet him in the main hall of the Glen. He had to get back before sunrise or Ursa would scream his ears off and he probably would be released from his grounding after his fiftieth birthday. Maybe.

            The three cubs nodded, and opened the closet door. It was two in the morning. Cubbi wasn't about to miss this. He'd threatened to tell the adults if they didn't let him see. Needless to say, they agreed.

            "Ready?'

            The two glen cubs nodded.

            Buddi removed his silver key and inserted it into the keyhole in the closet floor. It fit.

            Turning slowly, the lock clicked open.


	7. Door to the Dark Past

Chapter Seven: Door to the Dark Past

             Buddi had to strain to lift the trapdoor. It was heavy. His strength was coming though. Before, the cub wouldn't have been able to budge it. Even now it was a struggle. He wished he had Ursa's strength. She would have lifted it with one arm.

            "Go, I can't hold this forever."

            Sunni pushed Cubbi ahead of her into the trapdoor. They heard a falling sound and then, 

            "Ouch."

            "Cubbi are you okay?" Sunni asked as she started down the ladder that Cubbi'd missed.

            "Swell, it's always fun to land on a stone mattress."

            Sunni smiled at Buddi as he came down behind her,

            "He's fine."

            Buddi knocked the door back enough so it stayed open and then headed down after Sunni. He helped Cubbi up and then drew an old candle from the wall, lighting it swiftly with two rocks. At least _something_ Ursa taught him, he used.

            But immediately he wished he hadn't lit it. Sunni grabbed his upper arm. Cubbi grabbed him around the waist. Of the present gummies, he was the one who seemed the toughest so the two other cubs turned to him.

            All around the room was stained blood.

            Swallowing hard, he whispered,

            "Come on."

* * *

            Sir Plucki sat polishing his weapons. It honestly bugged him being away from Gummadoon but he knew that there wasn't a chance Igthorn could take it. He was occupied. Also he knew that Celina couldn't take it, not at the moment. She was still imprisoned.

            Inwardly, he hated the fact that he had snapped at his youngest knight a week or so ago. They were staying here to help the gummies adjust and help with repairs. Still, he often forgot that Cubbi was a child. Children were naturally curious, he wondered if he should have simply told the child what was in the room beneath the Glen.

            No! No, he simply couldn't…no cub could handle that…

* * *

            Ursa sat up, unable to sleep. She hated the fight she and Buddi had going on. It seemed that they were always arguing now. She missed that close relationship they'd had when he was younger and before…

            "Before Cupid's infernal arrow pierced him," Ursa hissed to herself.

            She stared down at her hands. They were older, more mature. She had started her career as a 'mother' when she was twenty. Now she was thirty-four. She laid her forehead in her palm and sighed deeply. She didn't want to lose her cub.

            "You're pushing too hard Ursa," she scolded herself. 

            "Can you blame me, Sunni's too weak for him."

            "But she makes him happy."

            Ursa sighed and said, "You're definitely working too hard, Ursa Marie, you're talking to yourself."

            She got up and walked over to her nightstand. Opening the lowest drawer, she withdrew an old ragged mixture of leather and fur. It was an old stuffed wolf cub, the one that had been Buddi's loyal friend when he was younger. He'd named it 'Wolfie.' 

            Ursa had kept it. She wasn't sure why. But now as she looked at it, saw patches of fur that had faded and that the stuffed animal's eyes had since fallen out. It had been almost six years since Buddi'd last openly played with it.

            Ursa sighed deeply,

            He was growing up. This coming birthday he would be fifteen. His second muscle spurt had come a few days ago. He had been reluctant to tell her. But she had merely given him some herbs for it. She had hid her emotions.

            She didn't know what she was feeling. She knew that if she kept him from Sunni he would be miserable but on the other hand he would hate her. That was the last thing she wanted. But on the other hand, Sunni was a glen and weak. They didn't fight; they took the easy way out and surrendered. That was the way of cowards and she was not willing to lose her cub to a coward.

            Still, she had to talk to him. She knew he would most likely be awake. 

            Ursa's heart froze when she came to his room. His bed hadn't even been slept in. she growled,

            _"Buddi.."_

* * *

            Buddi walked forward, keeping a hand around Sunni and Cubbi's elbows. He was the eldest and felt it was his job to be brave but it was so hard. He was terrified. He glanced around and felt his blood run cold.

            All around, etched up on the stonewalls were long deceased corpses. Some still had their mouths locked open in a silent and unanswered scream. Spears were pinned through their bones in the legs and arms. That was what kept them pinned to the walls.

            Glancing around, the cubs saw that some of the spears had been jerked about. Obviously their ancestors had found this room and attempted to free these bodies to bury them properly. But the spears were pierced firmly. The cubs walked on. The room was damp and musty. The air was stale.

            Cubbi stopped and stumbled back, covering his eyes. The others cubs swiftly saw why. There ahead was a collection of bones and torn fur, thrown together. It was obviously deliberately arranged, almost like a twisted collage. Buddi fought a wave of nausea.

            He delicately picked his way by the collage and found himself by a mirror, coated with a black glass. He found several sheets of paper in front of the glass but they were so badly faded it was almost impossible to read.

            "What's it say?"

            Buddi shrugged, "I'm not sure."

            Sunni shivered, "Let's hurry and get outta here, this place gives me the creeps."

            Buddi nodded and read aloud,

            "Emi had fled to the world beyond the mirrors, to a world where time itself is a tangible thing, a land of mist that allows her forward and backwards in time. We don't know the kind of damage she can do. She has already killed over a dozen of her own kind, including little Naomi, the youngest of her _own_ cousins!"

            Buddi shuddered inwardly and read on, but there was no more detail on the type of _gummi_ she was but skipped ahead to say,

            "Using a dangerous spell, our wizards trapped her in the realm so she could merely watch as lives went by. Trapped behind a glass of night, she could enter for brief amounts of time into the real world but was not a real danger…"

            "Buddi!"

            The boy turned, as did Cubbi at Sunni's shout. She had found a collection of other journal entries. But as they started to run, Cubbi tripped over the edge of the table and was sent sprawling into the mirror, shattering the glass. But amazingly he felt no pain just an ice-cold chill. He scrambled away swiftly.

            A misty plane was behind the mirror. He was petrified and demanded to no one in particular,

            "What did I do?"

            A cold laugh answered him.

            Looking ahead, a form emerged from the mists. She was a gummi about Gusto's height. Her fur was coal black and her hair fell in darker black waves to her waist. She wore a dark black dress with a darker black belt and knee high black boots. Her eyes…they froze the soul. Her lips curled in an evil smirk.

            Slapped around her wrists were golden chains. She smiled.

            "You freed me, Cubbi. You freed me."

            That said, Emi Gummi laughed and snapped the chains that bound her…

END OF PART ONE

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
